


Time Shock

by Neonbluefox (tlanon)



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-18
Updated: 2003-01-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Neonbluefox
Summary: This was my jaridians attack earth time travel to fix it fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Time Shock

Chapter One: A Monkey Wrench in Time

Liam stood in the embassy audience chamber with Da'an who set impassively by the data stream. "They have caught the mothership." The Taelon said with a heavy tone of sadness to his voice. "Liam, I beg you take the shuttle and Ms. Palmer and go start a new human race somewhere."

"I'm not cut out to be Adam and I don't think Renee would make a good Eve." Liam said watching the mothership fighting back desperately against the Jaridian War fleet. "How long before they arrive at Earth?" He asked amazed he sounded so casual the world was bracing for a war they couldn't win.

"Less than an hour." Da'an said his facade cracking as the Taelon mothership was destroyed and with it all the other members of his race. He managed to pull himself back together with great effort his departed breathren were still with him in spirit at least. "It will not be long now Liam I am sorry we brought this destruction to your world."

"I'm just glad you choose to stand with us." Liam said it meant allot to him that Da'an choose certain death with him on earth rather than a slim chance of escape with the other Taelons on the mothership. "Besides maybe it was our fate to come to this." Even as he said it a memory flashed before his eyes.

Da'an in the audience chamber. "Taelons do not believe in fate which is why we have banned travel in the fourth dimension." He snapped back to the present to see Da'an watching him impassively.

"The time portal." Liam snapped up. "Maybe I can stop this from happening." He headed toward the portal. He saw Da'an's questioning look. "I think I may have found a way to change things buy me some time if you can." Da'an nodded as the portal activated and Liam was gone.

Da'an gestured brining up the protocols for a Jaridian attack on earth. Once everything was set he set back to wait for the end as the Jaridian fleet approached earth. "I hope whatever you are planning goes well Liam." He said quietly acutely missing the physical link with his brethren. "I will be with you soon." He said to them. "My last act shall be one of atonement."

Street sat running the projections again." There has to be a way to win this it can't really be the end." She said with a choked off sob. As she turned back to running the numbers but no matter how she changed it earth didn't stand a chance against the coming Armada. She whirled around in shock as the portal Activated. "Liam what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Da'an or Renee?"

"Our only chance is here." Liam said heading toward one of the many storage rooms. Street followed him curious and froze when they came upon a big black archway. "so Augur told you about it?"

"Yeah Liam going two days into the past isn't going to change things." She said then saw Liam prying a panel off one side of the machine. "Liam you don't know what your doing you could end up blowing us up?" He just looked at her. "Okay I get it stupid question need any help?"

"Yes go keep tabs on the Jaridian fleet I want to step threw this thing before the bombardment starts." He said beginning to touch the symbols that worked as switches Street guessed as they changed color. "Da'an promised to try to slow them down but I don't think he'll be able to do much since the mothership didn't last long."

Street wondered how a lone Taelon could do anything but headed back to the monitoring equipment global defense grids were coming online the stockpiled nukes hidden in Antarctica were being prepared to counter attack though the odds of Nukes having any effect on Jaridian War ships was thin to none.

"Move it Liam." Street yelled as the proximity indicators on the ANA satellites went off. "The Jaridian Fleet is entering attack range." She called then she froze as volley's of fire began to take out the Satellites as the Jaridian War fleet systematically began to knock out any orbital defenses. She turned to tell Liam to hurry again when the censors lit up as a volley of energy weapons returned fire from on the ground on earth. She stared in shock then realized what it was. "Liam the Taelon Embassies are firing on the Jaridian fleet."

Liam didn't respond just finished the reprogramming he didn't know if it would work but it was their only chance. "It's done Street lets go." He turned and saw her staring at the monitor in shock when suddenly the entire base shook beginning to cave in on itself. In his minds eye he saw Da'an and the Taelon Embassy where he'd spent so much of his young life destroyed from above. He was amazed that Da'an looked peaceful as if he had accepted his death.

Liam opened his eyes to find himself pinned under rubble from the ceiling. He managed to shove it off but then found himself keeling over in pain when he tried to stand. A coughing fit came on and he winced as he felt himself coughing up blood. He tried to call out for street but it only brought on another fit. Scrabbling threw the dark tome like resistance base he headed in pulling himself along with one good arm towards the direction he thought she had been in.

When he finally managed to find her he could tell immediately she was dead but he checked for a pulse anyway. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears he could feel coming. 'I'm alone again.' He thought sadly this time he knew it was forever. He wondered if this is how his father had felt in a dark place for so long. He winced as a light hit his eyes. Looking down he saw his Shaqarava glowing brightly. He turned way when he saw Street's broken body. He looked around what was left of the lair just a few air pockets with rubble everywhere else.

He began to consider using his reawakened shaqarava to put himself out of his misery when he saw it obviously damaged but still mostly intact, the Taelon time arch. He pulled himself up to the arch which had surprisingly remained upright. Struggling to his feet ignoring the stabs of pain from what he was sure were atleast one broken leg . He placed his right palm against the activation square and was amazed when it opened the time door. He didn't look back as he managed to mostly fall threw the gateway he didn't care where he ended up he just wanted to change things.

He hit the ground in what appeared to be a warehouse staring up at the time arch. 'Wonder where or should I say when I am?' He thought drowsily then his mind shifted and he saw out threw anothers eyes he was reaching for Sandoval then Froze. "Who are you?" He said but at the same time didn't say. "You are my son." the voice said in shock then Liam looked down again and saw Sandoval aiming his skrill. "Change things make this timeline different." He heard his father say then saw the skrill flash. Liam felt his father die and blacked out from the pain and a terrible wrenching sensation as white hot pokers ran over him.

Liam opened his eyes and groaned he was still in terrible pain. Forcing himself to his feet he looked down at the blood staining the floor. "I need to clean it up." He said out loud to see if he could still speak. He was glad it didn't seem to be much blood which meant he couldn't be bleeding to heavily. He grabbed a cloth off of one of the many artifacts laying around and cleaned up the blood as best he could. 'I must be in the warehouse where the exhibits for the Taelon Art show were being stored.' He closed his eyes against a surge of pain. 'I need to find Lili.' He thought he didn't know why all he knew was he had to see her again she had been the closest thing he had to a mother after his was taken away.

Boone glanced over at Lili as the shuttle set down at his office. "I can't believe we never even got a chance to speak with him." He said wondering if Ha'gel could have helped them against the Taelons. "He's dead and we never got a chance to find out anything he could tell us."

"I know what you mean Will." Lili said shaking her head. "The Taelons must have really feared him to order his death." She glanced over at him. "I guess we'll never know now." She paused to glance over at him still deep in thought. "I'll head home now see you in the morning Will." After Boone said a quick goodbye Lili she headed home.

She was surprised to find her door unlocked drawing her gun she headed inside. "Who's in here." She froze as she saw a rather handsome man stand up and smile at seeing her. "I'm warning you stay back." She saw him seem to deflate as if she'd slapped him. "Who are you?"

"I guess part of me hoped you'd just know." Liam said sadly seeing her still pointing the gun. "I'm a man who was never born in your timeline." He said sadly. "But I still hoped you'd know me that you'd still be her." He seemed to waver and Lili was worried he'd faint looking at the way he was carrying himself she noticed he seemed to be hurt badly. "I'm from a future that no longer exist I'm here to change things." Liam groaned he could feel himself slipping away. "Stop Raina don't let her call them." He hit the ground even as he said it.

Lili ran over checking to see if he was still alive his pulse was weak. "Call who?" She said wondering Raina had been acting odd lately but she thought it was just the loss of Sajeet. She grabbed her global and called Boone. "Boone you need to get here quick and bring a doctor we can trust." She begin examining him for injuries. "How did he possibly stay on his feet." She said out loud as she found several cuts and what she thought were atleast four broken ribs.

Lili glanced at the man on the medical table as Dr. Park worked. The Older woman had taken one look at him when Boone brought her threw the door and demanded they take him somewhere where she could do some good. So they were once again in her hospital in an isolated room she used for Resistance patients that couldn't be admitted properly. "I've set the fractures he was walking on a broken leg somehow and there's something you should see."

She led them into another room. "When we first got here before going to work I let the computer analyze a blood sample I just checked the results and well see for yourself." She stepped aside and let them see the screen. "Somehow he has three strands of DNA he's not human or atleast not totally."

"Could he be a Taelon human hybrid." Lili said speaking up. "He said something about coming from the future." She paused. "They did try to combine Human DNA with Rho'ha perhaps they decided to try it the other way around."

Boone froze as his CVI kicked in. "No Ha'gel." He said seeing Dr. Park get it. "You think that was his plan to create a hybrid child with human women?" He saw Lili getting it and waited for Dr. Parks answer.

"It's possible but none of the women gave birth how could he be from the future if Ha'gel has died." She thought even though it made allot of sense. "What else did he say perhaps if you tell us exactly what he said we can figure it out?"

"He said he was from a future that no longer exist." Lili said with a frown. "And he seemed really sad that I didn't know him said something about hoping I'd still be her." She glanced at Boone. "You don't think he knew us in his timeline."

"It's possible if he survived the Resistance had to find him the Taelons wouldn't have let him live." Boone said and frowned. "Are you sure he didn't say anything else some clue as to why or how he came back in time?"

"The only other thing he said was stop Raina." She saw Boone's eyes widen. "He said something about her calling someone." She then glanced at Boone and saw him having a similar thought. "When will he be awake Dr. Park?"

"I don't know the sedative I gave him would keep a normal man down for hours but our unique friend in there I have no idea." She then seemed to pale. Boone and Lili turned to see their guest standing there the brace on his right leg and left wrist seemed to be all he needed to move normally. The White bandages against his ribs stood out starkly against his bare chest. "You should still be asleep."

"If you were my Dr. Park you'd know sedatives don't work on me unless you give them in a massive dose." He glanced over at Lili and Boone. "You need to stop Raina if she contacts the Jaridians Earth will be destroyed."

"Jaridians?" Boone asked watching the other man warily. "And exactly how and why will Raina contact them?" He paused as a question he really wanted answered occurred to him. "And why was Ha'gel locked up really?"

"The Jaridians are the Taelon's blood enemies and Raina being a Jaridian Replecant is hardwired to contact them then go on a Taelon killing hunt." He seemed to breath in. "And since you've figured out Ha'gel was going to be my father if he hadn't got killed in this timeline until a little later I guess I can tell you." He glanced down. "He was a traitor to the Kimera refused to assist them saying the race that became the Taelons and Jaridians wasn't worth saving." He could see that they had more questions. "Look I'll explain everything later we have to stop Raina there wasn't much of a window between her going nuts and my being born come on."

Boone was about to demand an explanation when his global beeped. "Boone." he said seeing Augur appear holding a bloody bandage to his forehead. "What happened?" He asked automatically in concern.

"Raina went nuts she just demanded we let her out when Doors refused she forced her way out." Augur said it was like she was possessed. "I don't know where she's gone but you better find her before she hurts anyone else." With that Augur cut the connection. Boone turned to stare at the other man.

"I know where she's going." He said calmly. "Lets go." He saw Dr. Park about to object. "I have to go I stopped her once I can do it again only this time it won't be after the damage has already been done." Something about the way he said that made Boone very wary of following him but they didn't have a choice they had to stop Raina before she got herself killed.

Boone glanced over at the man wearing his jacket over the bandages on his chest and asked. "Are you sure she's in there?" He saw Liam nod and start to get out. "Hold it your in no condition to go in there your staying put." His tone of voice made it clear it wasn't a suggestion. He was surprised when the other man just nodded. "Come on." He said to Lili not exactly reassured an argument would be better than bland acceptance. He was shocked when they actually Found Raina closing the panel on the Security system. "Raina you need to come back with us we can help you?" He froze as Raina seemed to shift and grow into a hulking monstrosity. It raised it's arm a pulse of energy shot out he'd have been dead if Lili hadn't shoved him to the ground.

"Hold it." A voice snapped out the Replicant whirled to see who was approaching. It raised it's gun and aimed. Boone wasn't surprised to see Ha'gel's son standing there he was surprised when the man rattled off something angry and raw sounding in Taelon before raising his right hand the flash of light that erupted impacted the thing Raina had turned into and blew it into small chunks of rock like substance. He was about to thank the man for saving his and Lili's life then get on him for not waiting when he saw him faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Cruel Mirror

Liam came too only to hear familiar voices raised in argument. 'Looks like they brought me to the lair.' He thought as he heard Doors beginning to rant on him possibly being part of the commonality. "You don't have to worry about that." He said loud enough to silence the voices as he set up. "I forgot what this place looked like when it was the Resistance headquarters I got so used to knowing it as the Liar."

He saw everyone staring at him. "When Doors ran for president at the suggestion of his son he leased the place to Augur to maintain it and Augur moved in." He saw them staring at him like he had grown another head. "Things changed after Boone died." He saw Boone stare at him in shock. "Zo'or killed you while you were being treated for wounds Ha'gel gave you." He saw the question in the others eyes. "Doors you died saving your son it turns out the whole presidential campaign was a trap the Taelons set after brainwashing your son." He looked down. "Renee and I never found him after Zo'or had him arrested." He saw Door's eyes light up in recognition of that name. "Yeah Renee Palmer one of those Resistance members you don't share with the majority."

He glanced at Augur. "You are I mean were on the run in my world I assume you died during the Jaridian bombardment just as Street did." He saw Augur show the same flinch that Doors did. "You would have survived." He said glancing at Lili. "I know Vorjak the Jaridian father of your daughter wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said seeing her shock. "Sandoval sent you to be the mother savior of their race only it didn't work." He glanced away. "So they decided after they killed the Taelons to kill us too for being tainted by them."

"I don't know if things will happen the same since Zo'or isn't head of the synod now." He saw the looks they were giving him. "He was put in charge after Qu'on was killed at his funeral." He said gesturing toward Boone. "Raina did it after contacting the Jaridians." He paused. "I saved Da'an and got made his protector using Kincaide's identity." He saw Boone's eyes narrow. "Any other questions?"

No one spoke at first then Lili looked at him. "What's your name your real name I mean?" She saw the same look from earlier at her apartment before he fainted come into his face. 'He forgot we aren't really them for a second.' She registered and felt really sorry for him.

"My name is Liam it was one of my mothers request when I was born here." His voice sounded scratchy. "The only other one was that you look after me no matter what." He said directly to Lili. "Then Her memories were taken away and her CVI reprogrammed to kill her if she ever remembered me." He glanced at Doors. "After I grew to adult hood in a few hours you wanted me out of here so you bribed Augur to take me off your hands." He yawned suddenly. "Excuse me I'm going back to sleep." He said turning and heading back to the bed he'd been laying on when he woke up and ignoring the looks he knew he'd be getting lay down and went straight to sleep.

Once their guest was back asleep Doors turned toward them. "Do any of you have an opinion one way or the other on our guest's story." From his tone they knew Doors was not sure and was in one of his rare moods where he'd actually accept others advice before making his own decision.

"I do." Augur said calmly. "He could only know about Street if he'd met her." Augur saw everyone looking at him. "I can't say anything I gave my word." From the way Augur said it there was no mistaking they wouldn't get anything more out of him.

"I believe him too." Lili said trying to keep her voice level learning she had been whored out to an alien race as a brood mare in an alternate future wasn't easy to take. "I just think his reactions back up his story he seems so sad every time he realizes we aren't them."

"He was right about Raina." Boone said calmly. "I'm not sure I buy him being Da'an's protector though." He said calmly. "I'm also curious how he came to be here in the past as far as we know the Taelons don't have the technology to time travel." He knew from the look Doors was giving him that the other man didn't doubt for a second the Taelons would hide something like that even from their protectors.

"There isn't anything we can do until our guest wakes up." Doors said calmly. "In the meantime I want all of you to go home and get some sleep." He saw Lili staring with concern toward where the man was. "Captain I suggest you go home he'll be here when you get back."

"I'll stay." Boone said calmly. "My CVI allows me to function without sleep for a few days if necessary." He glanced over at Doors. "If he is hostile my skrill may be the only thing that can stop him." He saw Door's nod though they both knew the real reason Boone was staying he wanted to make sure their guest woke up.

Once everyone had gone he turned to look at the man who claimed to have pretended to be his friend in another world. He supposed he could have pulled it off if he had Augur's help but he still wasn't sure he really believed him. He noticed the man beginning to turn in his sleep and the breathing quickening. His eyes were drawn to the hybrids hands where shaqarava were glowing brightly. "Hey wake up your having a nightmare." Boone said shaking the other man.

"Yeah in a fun house were the mirrors reflect cruel images of my friends only they aren't really them." Liam said with a snappish tone. "Oh wait that's reality now." He saw Boone stumble back. "By the way I have a question where is my mother didn't she figure out Lili was resistance?"

"Beckette is back in Europe she has been for the past few days." He saw Liam freeze and stared at the other man. "That's not how it happened in your world?" He saw the still shocked look on the other man's face and knew the answer. 'I've been wondering how ha'gel got her pregnant ever since Dr. Park informed us of the ID's of his human parents.'

"No she was here investigating a security link." He paused. "That means this isn't just a new divergent timeline it was already one and I just got shoved into it changing it more." Liam said casually. "The time arch must have been damaged more than I thought." He saw Boone looking at him. "The time arch is what Augur called the Taelon time portal we found in that museum exhibit coming up." He saw Boone's eyes widen. "The Taelons consider it worthless since they banned all travel in the fourth Dimension."

"There still casually displaying a Time portal where anyone could get at it?" Boone asked he couldn't believe the Taelons would ever be so stupid. "You mean if we got a hold of it we could manipulate the past so things wouldn't happen?" He thought back to Kate if he went back in time he might be able to save her.

"Well yes and know the Taelons used to believe that the future can only be altered if it's fated to be altered." Liam closed his eyes. "And Augur could never make it work without my shaqarava and after they went dormant we figured it was a lost cause." He shook himself. "Besides that my earlier experience with time travel caused enough problems I never wanted to go threw that again." He sighed. "But when the Jaridians were coming I figured it was the only way."

"Were you really Da'an's protector?" Boone asked. "I think Da'an would figure out what you were easily." He looked away. "I sometimes think Da'an knows I don't have a fully functional motivational imperative."

"Da'an does know." Liam said casually. "But as long as he doesn't ask he can pretend he doesn't." He looked away. "He never figured out you were Resistance later it came out that the Human mind destroyed the motivational imperative." He glanced away. "Your right I didn't fool Da'an at all within seconds of saving his life he suspected that's why he made me his protector." He closed his eyes. "I just knew he was the only Taelon that believed humanity was more than just a bunch of lab rats to be used as weapons against the Jaridians."

Liam suddenly stiffened as he opened his eyes. "And to think at times I actually missed those." He laughed. "A gift from my mother occasional glimpses of the most probable future." He glanced at Boone. "I don't have much time let me tell you as much as I can remember about the future your going to need it." He closed his eyes. "Doors has contacted a containment team to come escort me to a facility for Study."

Boone stared at him in shock. "Are you sure?" He saw the other man give him a look that made it quiet clear. "I'll stop Doors if your story is legitimate he can't get away with that." He turned to head out of the room he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What I have to go check to see if this story of yours is accurate."

"I can't use the Resistance Channels even if you can convince Doors he'll still be focused on the Taelons not the Jaridian threat." Liam paused. "I just wanted to give you enough information to keep them safe even if they aren't my Augur, Lili or my mother I just want them safe." He sighed. "But your determined to see things right I'll just email it to Augur tell him not to change his back up email address until he gets it." He saw Boone's eyes widen. "By the way Boone I'm really sorry about this."

Boone felt a jolt in his shoulder and his world went black as he was passing out he thought he heard. "I'll say hello to the real Kincaide for you." He woke up several hours later to find Dr. Belman looking down at him.

"Jonathan He's awake." She said as she allowed him to sit up. He could tell by Doors face the hybrid had gotten away. "Your fine if your curious there was no permanent damage."

"I didn't expect there to be." He knew Doors was just waiting to explode with demands. "He knew you were going to have him shipped off for research." He saw Doors stumble backwards. He saw Lili's eyes widen in outrage along to a lesser extent Augur. "He told me then said he was sorry and that's the last thing I remember."

Lili looked ready to explode at Doors but before she could Dr. Belman spoke up. "He must be precognitive to some extent." She saw everyone turn. "If he could see an event that was just happening as he made his escape he had to be able to see the future somewhat."

"As fascinating as debating Theory is Doctor we have bigger problems." Doors said calmly. "We need to find him before he goes to the Taelons and turns us in." He saw Boone watching him skeptically. "You have something to add commander?"

"I don't think he's going to go to the Taelons sir." He glanced over at everyone. "They'd have him executed for being born even if he handed over the Resistance which I don't think he'd do." He showed no reaction to Doors visible doubt.

"We won't catch him either unless he wants to be caught." Augur said from nearby. "He by passed our security easily once he'd taken out Boone which would stand to reason if he's from the future he would know how it works." He glanced around the table. "He's also bound to be familiar with most of the Resistance Members in the area even the ones we don't know about." He fixed a glare on Doors.

"We have to find him and that's it dead or alive we can't leave an unknown like that running around." Doors fixed Augur, Boone and Lili with a steely look. "If you three want him alive you had best find him." There was no mistaking the implied warning that if anyone else Doors sent after him caught him first the hybrid would be dead.

Liam walked down the street missing the extra support the leg and arm brace had provided. He'd left them behind not sure if Doors had them bugged while he'd been out and to make matters worse the clothes he liberated from the lockers were made of some itchy material. 'First things first I get what I need to survive and blend in then I start playing the game the one thing I never wanted to do.' He shook his head he'd been naive he'd assumed it was possible to accomplish things sticking to the straight and narrow. 'Doesn't matter what it takes I have to insure the survival of the human race I can't watch it happen again conscience be damned.' He grinned wryly. 'I finally understand you dad.' He thought remembered how he'd always wondered how his father could send Lili off like that. 'Now I know but I hopefully won't have to go that far.'

'First I need an identity, money and information since this timeline is similar but not quiet the same as my own.' He sighed. 'I'll need help and since Augur's out that leaves Street.' He looked up not surprised to see the familiar trailer. 'Guess Part of me knew I'd have to come here.' He closed his eyes remembering all the times Street forced him and Renee to drink those awful concoctions 'Even as much as I hate them I'd give me right arm to have one right now with Street telling us it's healthy.' He shook himself. 'Time to go say hello to this version of Street.'

Street was nervous as she packed she was going to stay in a safe house Augur had arranged for her. After he told her about the man from the future she'd decided it was best to get out of town in case he told any of the resistance were she was. 'I've heard enough about Doors from Augur to know I don't want to be anywhere near him.' She heard a knock on the door. She stared threw the peephole to see an attractive man dressed in clothes that didn't' quiet fit. "Open the Door Street I have things to tell you about the future." He said as if he knew she was there.

"Oh shit." Street said as she backed up. 'What do I do I know I'll call Augur.' She headed for her global when the door gave with as the man outside pulled the door off the hinges. "Stay back I'm warning you?" She said reaching for a gun she'd carried for years.

"I know you don't know how to use that gun Street." Liam said calmly. "I'm not hear to hurt you but I need your help." He saw her looking at him dubiously. "I know you have no reason to trust anyone after what happened to you in your childhood but I don't want to see you die here in this timeline too."

"Why should I trust you?" She asked staring at him. "You just pulled my door off it's hinges without breaking a sweat." She fixed him a glare. "Why don't you just leave that would prove you don't intend to hurt me."

"You should trust me because I'm trusting you." He glanced at her. "I'm trusting you to help me keep Augur among others alive and not to send an anonymous tip to the resistance leading to my death." He looked at her. "Go ahead call them if you want I won't be here by the time they get here and you'll never see me again." He frowned rather sadly. "And I'll die because without an ID it won't take me long to get picked up by the resistance or the Taelons looking for Resistance members."

Street kept the Gun aimed at his chest as she thought about what he said. "Alright tell me what you need and then I'll decide." She said wondering if she ever slept with him in the timeline he claimed to come from. 'He's scary but cute.' She thought as she listened to him tell her what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Safe House

"You don't look so hot." Street said to the man sitting next to her in her seldom used car. He was sweating heavily and his eyes seemed glazed over. "Should I try to find a hospital?" She saw him turn to look at her and gasped. "There's something wrong with your face."

Liam looked in the mirror under the passenger side visor and blinked in shock. Small crystalline flakes were on his skin. "So that's what it's trying to do?" He said with a less than grounded tone to his voice. "It's okay I've just been pushing my body to hard I think it's trying to force me into some sort of recovery state."

"You think?" Street stared at him then remembered she was driving and turned back to watching the road. "It's never happened before?" She saw him out of the side of her eye staring out the passenger side window at all the trees going buy. "I mean how do you know your not shedding your skin or something."

"I'm not a lizard." Liam said distractedly. "I've never been injured and pushed my body so hard to keep moving before." He paused and got a strange look on his face. "And until recently my Kimera side has been mainly dormant." He turned to watch her face. "And the Taelons have a similar state they enter in times of crisis to their body or mind to preserve themself."

"I thought you were part Kimera not Taelon." She said remembering the story Augur had told her. She frowned. "There are allot more on your neck now we should be there soon can you keep from going all crystally till we get there?"

"I'll manage." Liam said rather irritated. "Those flakes are really sensitive." He said scratching his chest threw the shirt. "And the Kimera and Taelons were physically similar in allot of ways but at the same time fundamentally different and being a hybrid I don't know exactly what I can and can't do."

"So what exactly do you want me to do while your going threw whatever your going threw whatever this is?" She said taking a peek at him and wondering what the flakes would feel like and if they were everywhere.

"I want you to set up an id for me and if you can get me some more clothes." He looked at her pointedly. "And if you do make sure they are all black." He saw her look like the idea wasn't tasteful. "I'm not out to look fashionable I'm out to have clothes I can use for what I have to do." He smiled slightly. "And your fashion style doesn't lend itself to covert operations."

Street didn't' know rather to be offended or amused so she kept silent. "Any particular name you want for the id?" She looked over at him. "I mean it will be what your known by publicly at least unless you get someone else to create another one."

"If I need another one I'll do it." Liam said seeing her surprise. "Augur showed me how I just don't have the equipment or the time to do it myself." He saw her staring at him in shock. "Augur felt I needed to know in case I ever had to disappear but it'd take me a few days while you or Augur can do it in a few hours."

Street understood that Augur in his world must have treated Liam allot like he treated her. "Oh by the way since you want me clothes shopping for you I have two questions." She saw him glance at her. "First what are you sizes and second How do you feel about leather?" For a response she just got a bewildered look.

Boone glanced at Lili as they arrived at the warehouse. Augur had asked to see them as soon as possible. "This better be important Augur Da'an has a meeting in three hours and I have to be there." Boone said pointedly.

"Well I've been examining our visitor from the future's global and it proves everything he said." Augur said pointing at the disassembled global. "I had a hard time breaking the encryption until I realized it's a later generation of what I use currently." He glanced at Boone. "It's got Da'an's schedule so he was telling the truth about being Da'an's protector."

Augur saw that Boone wasn't that shocked by the revelation." It also has a schedule of meetings under encryption that refer to something called the ANA don't have a clue what that is yet." He paused. "Anyway the really interesting thing is there's a chip that's been added to the global." He glanced at them. "It's apparently a security chip that allows for hardware encryption/decryption of a very complicated code you'd need another global like this to decrypt it." He smiled proudly. "It's really advanced I even signed my name to it so apparently I was just as impressed with myself in that reality." Augur showed them an enlargement of the case that featured a printed on version of his signature. "If I can duplicate this chip we can increase the security of Resistance Communications far beyond anything the Taelons can currently crack."

"Exactly how did you get his global Augur I don't think Doors would allow it out of his sight." Boone saw Augur look away. "You stole it when we brought him in didn't you?" He saw Augur smirk. "So any luck figuring out where he'd go?"

"I haven't a clue consider that he apparently spent allot of time around me he could be anywhere." Augur glanced at them specifically. "All the people I help out in the situation where they could be wanted by people in authority usually learn from me at least enough to be able to set up their own ID if I'm not around to help."

Lili spoke up. "So he'll be trying to find somewhere he can access computer equipment." She glanced at Boone. "Until he's got an id he can't do anything without risking drawing the attention of Doors or the Taelons."

"I have to be at Da'an's meeting but while I'm there why don't the two of you search area's where he could access a computer." Boone said with a thoughtful expression. "Just make sure your not followed I wouldn't put it past Doors to have us tailed." As soon as Augur and Lili had acknowledged him with a nod he left.

Lili glanced at Augur. "So where should we start looking?" She saw that he was deep in thought and she wondered what was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I hope." Augur said quickly. "You take the libraries and the public net terminals in cafes and such." He quickly entered his security code as he led Lili out of his warehouse. "I'll check a few of the more underground sources that your presence would prevent us from accessing we'll meet back here in two hours okay?"

"Sounds good." Lili said wondering what Augur was hiding. "Listen Augur if you find him don't confront him wait until Boone or I get there." Augur nodded as he headed off like he knew exactly where he was heading. Lili paused and instead of doing like Augur asked followed him.

Street disarmed the security system and then stepped aside as her companion shot inside pulling his shirt off and scratching at his flake covered chest. She noticed that none fell off as if they were actually part of his skin. "Damn that itches." Liam said irritated. "Look I'm going into the bedroom to allow whatever this is to happen." He glanced at her. "Try to have the things I asked you for done by the time it's over if you can?"

"Sure I'll give it a shot." Street said watching as he closed the bedroom door. She wondered rather shameless if he'd be taking the pants off too. "Wait I forgot to ask you something." She said pushing open the door not really surprised to see his pants on the floor. "Are you a boxers or briefs man?"

She never got a response as a bright light flashed out blinding her and when the flash blind faded a few seconds later she was staring at crystalline imitation of the man she'd seen. She watched as pale blue energy ran under the crystalline skin passing in sweeps over the entire body. "Wow." She reached out to touch him then thought better of it. "I should go get the things he asked for."

Lili was glad she'd followed Augur he was obviously very upset he hadn't even noticed her tailing him. 'Wonder where he's going?' She thought giving a brief check to make sure neither she nor Augur were being followed. 'One of us should at least be alert.' She hung back as he pulled up to a trailer and watched his face get frantic as the door fell off the hinges as he pulled on it. 'That doesn't look good.'

Augur pulled out his global and entered Street's global number. 'Come on Juliet be all right.' He was worried he should have known the hybrid would go to her if he needed the kind of equipment to set up an id. Once her face appeared. "Are you all right?"

Street looked around to see if anyone in the store had heard Augur's louder than normal question. "I'm fine Augur why do you ask?" She had a sinking suspicious she did know but figured playing innocent would be best.

"I am at your Trailer where is he?" He saw from her face. "He's there with you isn't he?" Street only nodded. "I'll be there shortly." She was about to object but Augur closed the line. Street looked around the clothing store then headed toward the checkout. He'd have to make do with the few sweaters and jeans she'd already found she had to get there and get to work on his id. 'With luck maybe we'll get him out of there before Augur makes it.' She knew Augur meant well but she knew how he got when he was worried.

Augur finally arrived at the safe house. He was about to go in when a car pulled in behind him. He turned and froze. "You followed me?" He hoped he really didn't sound that accusing. He watched Lili nod. "Why?"

"I could tell you were really upset." She looked at him. "And it's a good thing I did if I could follow you so easily someone else could too." She saw him look alarmed. "Don't worry Augur I kept a check but what got you so worried."

Street emerged. "What's she doing here?" She recognized her of course the woman Augur had modeled his Holographic Secretary after. She saw Augur look down.

Lili walked up and held out her hand. "My name is Lili you must be Street." She saw the young girl shoot an accusing look at Augur. "He didn't tell me but I remember Liam saying your name." She glanced at Augur. "He was so upset he forgot to check if he was being followed."

Street glared at Augur again. "You two may as well come in unless anyone else followed you." She snapped at Augur. Once they were inside she gestured toward the bedroom. "He's in there but I doubt he'll be much good for conversation."

She heard Augur and Lili gasp. "Yeah he's been like that since we got here." She looked at them. "He said he thought it was some kind of healing state or something." She paused. "Want to see something weird." She threw Augur a video camera. "Try recording an image of him." She looked at Augur rather sheepishly. "I was nervous and needed something to do so I figured I'd record and image."

Augur walked over to the crystalline form and hit the power button to turn on the camera. Which promptly began to short out. "What the..." He said as he quickly turned it off. "Do you have any idea why that happened?"

"Yep I ran a scan from back here." Street said bringing up the results. "His body is putting out a EM field that's dampening anything in the immediate area." She brought up a comparison. "It's also increasing in intensity." She paused briefly before saying. "I hope that means he's going to come out of it soon."

Lili who so far had been silent while Street explained what was going on. "We need to bring Boone in on this." She saw both Augur and street look at her in alarm. "We will need Boone to help keep Doors away." She glanced at Augur. "Boone is to important for Doors to risk killing in any type of raid even if he found us." She saw Augur's skeptical glance. "Do you really think Doors would put up with Boone challenging him if he could replace him easily?"

Augur looked thoughtful. "No I think your right but it's Street's call." He said calmly. "It's her security we'd be putting at risk." Augur turned to see Street staring into the room where the hybrid stood immobile in his crystalline form.

Street thought about it to herself and then looked at them. "Okay call him but no one else." She knew Augur trusted Boone and this Lili woman. She wondered if it was odd that she trusted an alien human hybrid from an alternate future that she'd just met more than two people Augur counted as friends. 'Well you have met some of Augur's other friends before.' She reminded herself internally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Necessary Evil

Street yawned and stretched. Boone glanced over at her and said. "You can go to sleep I'll keep watch on our sleeping friend." He Augur and Lili were alternating shifts to keep up the appearance that the three of them were still out searching for the hybrid. Street's response was cut off as a bright flash emerged temporally blinding them from the room. Street was on her feet and at the door before he could even get up.

He arrived to see the hybrid stretching as if he was stiff. He saw the hybrid's eyes widen when he saw them then turn to look at Street. He nearly laughed as the hybrid realized what she was staring at..

Liam turned bright red. "Out." he said closing the door causing Boone and Street to jump back. He looked around but couldn't find the clothes street has promised him. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "I thought you were going to buy me some clothes?"

Street shook herself back to reality glad she had plenty of cannon fodder for her fantasies now. "Oh right I'll get them." She headed into the closet. "Sorry I don't have that many here Augur found what you did to the door on my trailer." She passed him the bag and turned to see Boone watching her with an amused look in his eye. She turned to hide a blush herself considering the handsome former cop had also become fantasy fodder over the last few days.

Boone chuckled she really did remind him of his little sister some times. He wondered again how they could get doors to see reason. He saw that Street had gone over to the computer and was pulling stuff up. He turned as the door opened and the other man emerged. "So are you better now?"

"Pretty Much." Liam said calmly. "I think I over taxed my kimera side though." He closed his eyes. "I feel more like I did when it was dormant." He glanced at Street. "Do you have my id ready?"

"Oh yeah it's finished even has some bad credit problems in the past for extra realism." Street said proudly handing him his new name. "Your William Everett now." She paused. "I'm pretty sure you can pass off your real name as a nickname with this id." She glanced at Boone. "Just say you had a few other William's in your class." Street yawned again.

"Go to Sleep Street Augur and Lili won't be back here until the morning." Boone said patiently. "I'll make sure he doesn't take off anywhere." He saw Liam give him a challenging look but the other man didn't say anything.

"Go ahead and rest Street I'll just type up what I was going to email to Augur and give it to him when he gets here." Street seemed to relax and she grabbed him and hugged him. It reminded him so much of stuff his Street would occasionally do.

"Goodnight boys." Street said heading to the bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure Boone could keep Liam here if he really wanted to go so his saying he'd be here when Augur got here was reassuring. She smiled and was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"She's asleep." Liam said casually. "You couldn't stop me if I wanted to leave." He turned and headed toward the computer. "But I do need to give this to Augur and make sure he heeds my warning about tampering with the commonality." He saw Boone staring at him. "It caused Da'an to revert to an Atavus a primal state that feeds on life energy of Sentient people." He glanced at Boone. "It happens in this reality you'll have to kill Da'an I can't chance healing him and no Taelon can rejoin the commonality without help."

Boone considered that. "Your saying you'd let Da'an die?" He glanced over at the other man. "I thought you were his protector and that you said he was the only Taelon that cared about humanity."

"I may only have limited time to do as much as I can to stop the future I came from." Liam said not taking his eyes off the screen and what he was typing. "If Phasing happens to me like it did Maya and her counterpart in my reality." He glanced at Boone. "I don't like what I'll have to do but I have to do all I can no matter what it takes."

He glanced at the room where Street was asleep. "She won't see me again after I leave tomorrow." He looked at Boone. "And most likely neither will Augur or Lili." He closed his eyes. "I can't let them see what I might become even though they aren't the ones from my world they are two close their opinion still matters."

Boone glanced at him. "Exactly what are you planning to do?" He worried briefly if Doors was right and the young hybrid was going to go to the Taelons. "Your not going to try to strike a deal with the Taelons to stop the Jaridians are you?"

"No the Taelons lost in my future they are loosing the war now that's why they are on earth." He closed his eyes. "This is a no win situation Boone there is only one way to make sure humanity survives." He smiled. "And I already know some of what I'll have to do to make it happen."

Boone considered that tone of voice. "Who are you going to kill?" He saw the other man flinch. "And I'm curious as to why you think they have to die." He saw the other man stare off into space for a bit.

"You know I could spin a pretty lie about how I'd be saving the lives of the people they killed in my timeline before they could kill them here." He glanced at Boone. "But I'm not about to lie to myself I'm going there to get something I need from them and I'm pretty sure to get it I'm going to have to kill them." He shook his head as a bitter tone creeped into his voice. "You know I always wondered how my father could do the things he does but now I know."

Boone knew he wasn't talking about Ha'gel. "Are you sure there is no other way no way to do what you need to do with us." He saw Liam giving him a bitter look. "I mean aside from Doors the rest of us are willing to hear you out."

"Give me your hand." Liam said casually. "I want to show you the future I came from then you can tell me if you think there is another way." Liam held his hand out palm up. "Just put your palm against mine."

Boone did so warily. He was about to ask what next when he saw it. He saw the near destruction of the resistance during the crack down. He felt the shock of finding Lili dead on the mothership. He felt the betrayal as Da'an and Augur sold out the resistance to protect him. He saw the return of Lili and the birth of her jaridian child and then finally he saw the Deaths of Da'an and Street. "What was that?" He asked as he backed away from the other man.

"That was my life." Liam said casually. "So forgive me if I'm not quiet the optimist." He glanced at Boone. "Now let me ask you something if you could go back and time and change things for the better no mater the cost or what you had to do; what would you do?"

Boone thought about Kate and Eddie the love of his life and his best friend both dead because of the Taelons. "You've made you point." He said casually. "But regardless I can't stand by and watch you kill people no matter how noble the goal." He closed his fist on the arm with the skrill.

Liam turned back to the computer. "You know your a hypocrite Boone." He was glad when he saw Boone flinch. "How many guards have you killed on Resistance Activities?"

Boone stared at him. "That's different they were firing at me I didn't have a choice." He didn't like the look on the other man's face. "They were working for the Taelons on projects dangerous to humanity."

"Well yeah but most of the guards have no clue what they are guarding." Liam said casually. "Believe me I wasn't happy when I realized that." He saw Boone looking doubtful. "Maybe if Sandoval starts putting all his excess work on your desk like he did mine you'll figure it out." He turned back to typing. "And that it was self defense lie doesn't fly with me you knew going in you might have to kill them but went in anyway."

Boone looked down he didn't like where this was going. "But those projects had to be stopped for the good of humanity." He realized what he'd said a moment after he said it.

"Exactly you rationalize your crimes because it suits your cause." He glanced at Boone. "But in truth everyone in the resistance is at best a criminal and at worse a terrorist." He saw a dark look on Boone's face. "Don't get me wrong I agree with the cause and that it's worth it but I am not going to delude myself any longer."

"You may be right about the resistance but..." He realized he didn't have an argument. He watched the other man typing away. He really didn't like that he couldn't find a response.

"You were in the army Boone you know that you have to do things you may not like to win the war." Liam said casually. "It's all a matter of putting the greater good ahead of any reservations you may have." He closed his eyes. "I could have helped the Earth be better prepared if I'd been willing to steal Taelon Weapons tech for the ANA but I wasn't." He could still remember Urik cussing him out when they learned of the Jaridian Invasion fleet enroute to Earth. "So this time I'm going to do what it takes."

"I have only one question what's your over all goal." Boone said casually. "You said only one way we can possibly win I want to know what that was." Boone put the arm with the skrill against the other man's head. "And if I don't agree I'll kill you."

Liam knew Boone was serious he also knew Boone realized this was probably the only chance he'd ever have. "The answer is staring us right in the face." He laughed. "So many science fiction shows had it as plot points like that old Stargate SG-1." He still remembered the time Lili found out his global password was Mulder1. "They had a place to Evacuate as many people as possible to if there was ever an attack."

"Your talking about an off world colony?" He saw the man nod. "So if they attack and a way hasn't been found to defend them the human race goes on?" The other man nodded again. "Why can't you go to the Resistance with this Doors has the resources to pull it off?"

"All Doors would see is a place to hit the Taelons from." Liam said darkly. "Doors is so obsessed with ridding the world of the great Taelon Menace that he'll ignore the Jaridians until it's too late." He closed his eyes. "Besides I don't like the idea of Doors deciding who gets to escape and who has to stay to die."

"It's not going to be easy and I know I'll have to do things I find morally reprehensible but it's a necessary Evil." He closed his eyes. "In fact I think you should propose an off world Colony to Doors." Liam said as he hit save and the file he'd typed was copied to disk as it was also being printed. "Why put all our eggs in one basket the more worlds we have the more people we can evacuate." He closed his eyes. "I'll even help once I find a world."

"Exactly how do you intend to find a world." Boone asked. "I mean it's not something that can be done easily and then there is the equipment needed for colonizing." He saw Liam giving a look and then point upward. "The Taelons how do you intend to get that information from them."

"That's why I need what I'm going after." Liam said darkly. "I need the one of a kind device that got destroyed in my time." He looked out the window. "And I need to get it before he exposes it's existence to the Taelons because that's what led to it's destruction."

Boone glanced at the other man. He started to ask what it did but thought better of it. "Is there anything you want to ask me to do?" He didn't know why he asked it he just did.

"Yeah make sure they stay alive." He said sadly. "Make sure Lili, Augur, Street, my Mother and hell even Sandoval stay alive." Liam walked to the window. "I'll keep my promise to Street I'll stay here until Augur and Lili arrive and then I'm leaving."

Boone nodded. "I know." He looked at the other man. "I'll do my best to keep them alive." He saw the other man turn toward him and nod.

Liam said as he turned back toward the window. "That's all anyone can ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Casualty.

Liam set watching the man pacing as he was finishing yet another test. 'Augur was right he had finished it weeks earlier than expected.' Augur had theorized that Creighton may have been insane with a desire for revenge, but he was still likely to stick to his strict testing practices. His mind flashed back to a few weeks ago when he finally left the safe house. He shook his head there was no need to dwell on the look on Street's face when he refused to stay and work with them. 'The decision I made is the right one this way no one gets their hands dirty but me.' He thought. He'd spent his time tracking down Dr. Creighton and trying to find any lever he could use to convince the doctor to join him without it leading to violence. Which was why he was currently sitting in a tree in the middle of the night watching the doctor threw his office window.

He knew he couldn't put it off any longer he had things to do and the longer he waited the less time he'd have to do them in. 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought to himself as he dropped from his vantage point in a tree to the ground. He saw several university students watching him. He smiled and waved and they were reassured enough to go on without giving him a second look. 'People only see what they want to.' He thought rather amused. 'He'd found the tree when he saw some students using it to spy on the rather attractive female professor a few windows down from Creighton's office.' He headed off to the car he had stolen for this purpose.

He set down in it and closed his eyes he still had a few minutes before campus security made their next round. He just had to avoid them then he'd have time enough to confront the Dr. and perhaps convince him to hand over the device without question. 'Fat chance of that happening though.' He thought darkly. What he remembered of the man combined with what he'd seen in his observations made it quiet clear he'd most likely have to kill him to get the device.

Augur set going over his new system of security for Doors. "You see using these chips we can secure our communications beyond anything the Taelon's can currently track." He noticed how skeptical Doors looked. "Well Doors if your not interested I can always sell it on the black market and earn a fortune." He knew that would get the proper reaction as he saw Doors' eyes narrow. "After all this is one of the most advanced encryption systems on the planet."

"How much do you want for it." Doors said point blank. "I have other concerns and can't afford to negotiate with you." His tone was detracted. "I also want your garuntee that it will not be sold to any other sources is that clear?"

"Crystal." Augur said casually. "Now as to what I want well let me just get the list." He smiled at Doors face. "I think my art collection can do with a few more pieces in addition to the price of the chip."

"Just send the list to me." Doors said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting." With that Doors turned and left the room. Once he was far enough out of ear shot he opened his global. "Renee I'm running a little late I'll be there shortly."

Augur staring after him wondering what was so important that Doors caved so easily. 'I should probably tell Boone and the others.' Thinking of that brought his mind back to the situation with Liam. He knew Street wasn't happy any attempts to track down the hybrid hadn't gone well it seemed he hadn't even bothered to use the credit accounts they'd set up for him except for cash advances from ATMs. 'He doesn't want to be found.' He had known that the minute the hybrid told them goodbye they'd never see him again if he could avoid it.

Liam opened the door and watched the doctor jump in shock. "Hello Dr. Crieghton." He saw the other man watching him warily. "I know what you've built." He saw the man jump. "I'm not with the Taelons or the Resistance." He turned knowing it might put the man at ease to stare out the window. "I might as well get down to it." He saw the man inching toward his desk out of the corner of his eye. "I'm from the future." He saw the man stop. "The Earth doesn't survive long after your death I'm here offering you a chance to change your fate are you interested?"

The man leaned back on his desk. "Even if you are from the future why should I believe you." He smiled rather coldly. "You could be from the Taelons trying to save themselves." He said casually. "I'll take my chances on my own." He pulled a gun up off the desk and aimed it the other man. "I only wanted to kill the guilty."

Liam nodded. "I'm sorry." The other man stared as his arm came up and the shaqarava fired the impact throwing the man to the ground. Liam winced it reminded him so much of when he'd nearly killed Augur. Watching the man crumple to the floor was sickening. 'Focus get what you came for.' He shook himself and grabbed the box he'd set outside the door and began throwing the tools, the device itself and any computer disk into the box. He then walked over the body of the man he'd just killed and took his key ring. Using the key to remove the hard drive from the computer as he'd scene the doctor do every time he left the office always carrying it with him. Liam headed to the safe hidden behind a bad copy of the Mona Lisa and quickly opened it. 'Least being part kimera my memory is nearly perfect.' He thought as he removed the other hard drives and the doctors journals.

Liam knew he had to get out of here. So he turned and left carrying the box. "Again Dr. Crieghton I'm sorry for this." He said to the corpse as he passed it. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the bit of plastic explosive and a taelon detonator acquired on the black market earlier. He set the countdown for Fifteen seconds and threw it back beside the body. Carrying the box he went as fast as he could go to the door then took off running as the blast shook the building.

Sometime later Liam set staring at the screen of lap top wondering if what he was about to do was a good idea or not. 'On one hand I need their resources on the other I know proving my identity to them is going to be a pain.' He smiled as he realized he had the perfect person to do the job. 'Unless I allow him to talk to someone he does know and trust.' He paused and brought up the address Augur had given him to email if he needed to contact them. He quickly typed out a single sentence. "I need to meet with William Boone as soon as possible." and hit send. As soon as the acknowledgment went threw he turned his attention back to the other letter. 'Okay Colonel it's time to let you know that Operation Dark Knight isn't as secret as you'd like.' He hit the button to send it and set back to wait for the response.

Boone stood watching as the forensics team crawled threw the wreckage of the building looking for clues as to why a former scientist who helped design the earth based version of the portal system was killed and his office destroyed by a bomb. He saw Sandoval approaching with a scowl. "What did the students who claimed to have seen something have to say?"

"They saw a man jump down from the tree about thirty minutes before the blast." He said darkly. "They assumed he was just looking to see if the female teacher half the male population here stalks was in." He glared at Boone. "They didn't give him a second glance or bother to really remember what he looked like." Boone knew Sandoval was agitated. "This is dangerous this campus is very anti-taelon and already some students are asking if we did this to get rid of him for quitting."

Boone was about to answer when his global beeped. He saw Sandoval look at him in annoyance before moving off quickly to deal with a student reporter trying to take pictures of the crime scene. He was surprised when he saw Augur's face. "Something happen?"

"A Friend wants to meet with you." Augur could tell by Boone's face he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Just give me the time and place and I'll tell him where to meet you."

"I can't meet him any time soon I have to help deal with this tell him to give me a few days." Boone said annoyed at one more complication in this life. A rather disturbing thought occurred to him then. 'Could he be responsible for this?' It was a disturbing thought from all accounts Dr. Crieghton was a harmless eccentric who had come here after a disagreement with testing practices with the portal authority.

"On Second thought tell him I'll try to meet him tomorrow I'll tell you later where and when." Boone said deciding he needed to get this over with as soon as possible. He waited for Augur to give him the affirmative and then headed to help Sandoval with coordinating the investigation.

Doors set facing Renee as he reviewed what little information on the where abouts of the hybrid she had gathered. "That's all you managed to find." He scowled at her. "I thought you'd be able to find him easily Renee normally you are more efficient than this."

"Frankly Johnothan I don't think you'll ever find him." Renee said coolly. "The odds are good if he was telling the truth he learned enough from Augur to stay gone unless he chooses to appear." She glanced at him. "You also want me to make sure your other project stays on schedule and I can't do both."

"Very well work on the Liberation for now." He said casually. "Well deal with the hybrid when he makes his presence known to us." Doors got up as he said it and left. "Oh and Renee I don't have to tell you that this is a dangerous situation he does know who you are if he contacts you or if he knows about the Liberation project kill him on sight."

"Don't worry Johnothan I don't plan to let a half alien freak anywhere near the liberation." Renee Palmer said darkly. "I've worked to hard to have anyone screw things up for us." She paused. "With luck the Taelons will be gone from our lives in a year." Doors nodded and left the office she currently occupied.

Boone entered his house weary and tired he turned on the light in his bedroom to see Liam sitting on the edge of the bed a smirk on his face. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked annoyed to see the other man.

"You should change your security code Sandoval has known it for months." Liam said casually. "And what he knew up to the point Ha'Gel replaced him I know." He recognized the half fearful half disgusted look that came into Boone's face he'd seen it often enough in the early days of the resistance and whenever anyone else found out he was less than fully human. His smile faded as he said. "I couldn't wait till tomorrow we have to meet with DarkKnight soon and I figured I should fill you in."

"DarkKnight?" Boone asked confused as He saw Liam get up and head to the window. "What is DarkKnight?" He thought for a second. "And further more why do you need me?"

"Operation DarkKnight is a covert operation run by the US government under the command of a Colonel Liam Nevile Kincaide." He said turning to look at Boone. "Now you know why I need you he's got to know my story is genuine and your my best bet of that happening."

Boone stared at him in shock his friend and besides himself the soul survivor of his unit from the war had been missing in action for years. "I'll go on one condition you tell me if you had anything to do with the murder of Dr. Crieghton and if so why?"

"Dr. Crieghton invented a Quantum Teleporter." Liam said with a dark expression on his face. "A few weeks from now he'd have started using it to Assassinate Taelons and portal officials." He glanced at Boone. "In my timeline the device was destroyed and Augur could never manage to duplicate it." He looked over at Boone. "I tried to convince him to believe me but he forced my hand I couldn't let that device be destroyed in this world."

"You want my help after you just murdered a man who in this reality may never have committed the crimes he did in yours." Boone looked at the man. "You can forget it." He started to raise his skrill but the man on the bed moved faster than he could comprehend and had him pinned to the wall.

"Okay Boone you don't want to help me fine I'll do it on my own but just so you know I won't be giving you the information I promised since I don't want to risk getting shot." He laughed bitterly. "I'll just email it to Augur." Boone was released but by the time he turned around the door to the room was slamming.

He knew it'd be futile to try to catch the hybrid so he set down on the bed and wondered if he did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where this one ended I've thought about rewriting it but it most likely will never happen.


End file.
